


Selfie Time

by Tortellini



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys In Love, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Early Mornings, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Lazy Mornings, Love, M/M, Morning Kisses, Morning Routines, Mornings, Romance, Selfies, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 08:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11413926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Seung Gil wants to walk his dog before he cuddles with his boyfriend, but Phichit is just not having that. The former doesn't really mind when he gives in.Oneshot/drabble





	Selfie Time

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Selfie together

Seung Gil was a man of simple pleasures in life, if he was going to be honest. That didn't mean he was stupid though. It just meant he didn't need anything too complicated to be happy. Just giv him his boyfriend, his dog, Netflix, and some of the strongest coffee out there; he'll be happy. 

But speak of the devil--Seung Gil loved his boyfriend with all his heart, but he didn't see life the same as him. Phichit was, for lack of anything else, a drama queen. And he'd already embraced it. 

"Babe. C'mon. Just one picture, I promise." 

Seung Gil was just trying to get out of the apartment to walk the dog. He wanted to be out and back in--and when he got back again, he'd cuddle with Phichit. Not before. If he gave in would he ever be able to leave his side then..? 

Phichit hung off his arm. "Babe--!"

"Okay okay!" Seung Gil finally conceded. Was it just his imagination or did Phichit looked smug? "I'll take one selfie with you. One, sweetheart. Only one." He stressed the last part. And he knew perfectly well by now that it probably wouldn't just be one by the end of all of this. 

But seeing Phichit's dark eyes light up, his mouth beaming in a large dimpled smile--it was so much more than worth it. And he'd do it a million times again just the same. 


End file.
